


Sunshine

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like there was never any sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for Thallen + sunshine

Ever since that day. The day where he destroyed the singularity. The day where he’d seen his mother die again. Ever since the day that Eddie died – the love of his life – it seemed like there was never any sunshine.

He wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination or if the weather really was just dark and brooding all the time. Whenever he stepped outside he always looked to the sky, peering up in search for a ray of sunshine that was never there. At this point he didn’t know whether he was hoping for sunshine or hoping for darkness. Either way he hunched his shoulders and began the trek to that all too familiar place. 

“I miss you so much, Eddie,” he murmured softly as he knelt on the ground. He looked at the stone in front of him, feeling the familiar prick of tears in his eyes. “It’s not the same without you. I… I don’t know what to do without you. Why’d you have to do it?”

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, kneeling on the cold hard ground. Tears slid freely down his cheeks, but he didn’t care. He made no move to wipe them away.

“Barry?”

Barry lifted his head and turned around to look into warm, caring eyes. “Iris,” he breathed and for the first time in months he saw the sunshine again. Peeking up over her shoulders and bathing Iris in the most beautiful golden light.


End file.
